bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Tower Defense 7: Monkeys Rule
Bloons Tower Defense 7: Monkey Rule (also called Bloons Tower Defense 6 Expansion by some fans) is the newest BTD game and the sequel to BTD6. It's quite similar to BTD6 as it has three upgrade paths and five tiers. But it has more towers, heroes, and a dangerously strong MOAB. Also special agents from BTD5 appear here. Actually all the tracks here are from BTD6, more tracks will come in the updates. New Features * New towers like Monkey Tank, Soldier Monkey, Bloontonium Turret, Kamikaze Monkey, Monkey Diver etc. * Dartling Gun, Monkey Engineer, Mortar Monkey and Bloonchcipper (now called Bloon-Slicer) return from BTD5. * New monkey design, more humanoid. * Two new heroes i.e. Abraham and Professor Julien. * Special Agents from BTD5 return. * New bloon property; Speedy. Bloons get faster. Extremely difficult to pop pink bloons and DDTs. All speedy bloons get two jetpacks on their sides. * New blimp; BBB (Big Bad Bloon), containing 5 BADs. * New tracks, also has tracks from BTD6. * More than one 5th tier tower can be placed on the track. * The max upgrades of a tower are 5th tier on one path, 3rd tier on another, and 1st tier on another path. * No naked monkeys, except for Dart Monkey, Ice Monkey, Glue Gunner, Useless Monkey, and Tesla Gunner. Towers Heroes There are currently 8 heroes in the game with 2 new ones. More are coming in the updates. Special Agents Special agents are special towers which can be used only once. They are not bought with regular cash, but with Monkey Money. When you place 50 times, it becomes Pro permanently. Additional 50 placements results it becoming Epic permanently. Tracks Currently there are 33 tracks all of them are from BTD7 PoTa, credits do to TOTMGsRock. In the updates, there are going to be more tracks, all designed by Aurma. Beginner *Monkey Meadow *Muir Woods Park *West African Jungle *Park Path *Quincy's Backyard *Monkeyopolis *Logs *Town Center Intermidiate *San Bruno Primate Shelter *San Francisco Zoo *Hominidae Galaxy *Milky Way Galaxy *Bloon Dunes *Simian Flu MRI Advanced *Golden Gate Bridge *Warehouse *Plague Blossom *Monkey World *Simianjaro *Luna Bloonus *Batmonkey's Batcave *Super Monkey's Fortress of Solitude Expert *GenSys Laboratories *Monkeys vs Bloons *Monkey Empire Castle *Bloontonium Lab *Terra Bloonus *Bloon Tuff Extreme *Alpha-Omega Headquarters *Bloonoa Virus Lab *H4X0R *MEMOIR Impossible *V01D 0F H3LL Track Modes Each track has a mode which indicates the difficulty. All modes start with $650. All modes except Sandbox have a sub-mode which add extra stuff to the game. *'Easy' On Easy, bloons move a little slower and towers are a little cheaper. You have 200 lives. Quite easy, suitable for novices or for those for want to get freeplay quickly. Sub-Modes **'Primary Towers Only' Defeat the bloons using only Primary monkeys and your Hero. **'Deflation' You start with $30,000 cash and that's it, no more! You don't get any money, either by popping bloons or by other means. *'Medium' On Medium, everything is normal. Bloons move at a normal speed and all towers are fairly priced. You have with 150 lives. Mostly used by players with some sort of bloon-popping experience. Sub-Modes **'Military Towers Only' Destroy the bloons only with Military towers and your Hero. **'Apopalypse' In this mode, bloons come and keep on coming nonstop. How far can you get? **'Reverse' The way the bloons come are reversed. Bloons come from the regular exit and leak from the regular entrance. *'Hard' On Hard, the bloons move quite fast and the towers are quite expensive. You start with only 100 lives. Used mainly be experienced players. Sub-Modes **'Magic Towers Only' Exterminate the bloons only with Magic towers and your Hero. **'Alternate Bloon Rounds' All rounds are harder as regular bloons are replaced by tougher variants. **'Double HP MOABs' All MOAB-class bloons have double health and are dangerously strong. *'Impoppable' On Impoppable, bloons move extremely fast and towers are very expensive. You have only one, YES ONE life. Not for the faint-hearted. Sub-Modes **'Mechanical Towers Only' Annihilate the bloons only by Mechanical towers and your Hero. **'Half Cash' Your all income and cash-producing abilities are all halved. You start with $325 instead of $650. **'CHIMPS' No C'ontinues, '''H'earts Lost, 'I'ncome, 'M'onkey Knowledge, 'P'owers, and 'S'elling. The hardest mode. Survive round 100 following these gruelling rounds. *'''Sandbox A mode to test your skills and strategies in different tracks. No rewards. Trivia *Pictures coming soon. They are currently under development. *The tracks are from BTD7 PoTa with permission from TOTMGsRock. *There is also Monkey Knowledge here. It is just like the one from BTD6, no differences.